Tanks for Nothing
|previousepisode = Food Fight |nextepisode = The Falcon Rises }} Tanks for Nothing is the third episode of Scooby-Doo's Jumbo Pack. Premise The gang visits the new Coolsville Balloon shop. There balloons of all shapes and sizes are sold! But, a life-sized army tank comes to life! Plot "Like, thanks a lot!" says Shaggy. "You brought Scooby and me to Coolsville Balloons to buy balloons?" "Reah ranks a rot!" cries Scooby. "Come on guys," Fred says. "We needed you to come and we didn't know how we could get you over here." "Yeah," Daphne says. "Besides, I had nothing to do with it," Velma says. "Fred came up with telling you we were going to eat cupcakes." "Maybe you two will get to float in the air with balloons!" jokes Daphne. "Like, you know that's just a myth," says Shaggy. "Reah, a myth," Scooby agrees. "They won't get cupcakes ever," Fred whispers to Daphne. Shaggy and Scooby yell "blue-lick-mutt-a-mama-mum-feed-high," and faint. "What did they say?" Velma asks. "Nothing," Daphne says. Soon, the van arrives at Coolsville Balloons. Thirty foot balloons are on display. One balloon is Jesse Bob Harper, one is Pacman, and one is Dee Bradley Baker. "Like, let's flip a coin, heads we go in, tails we stay out," Shaggy says. He flips the coin, "tails, we stay out." Fred, Daphne, and Velma walk in. "Raggy, how rid rou know it would rand on tails?" asks Scooby. "Like, there is no heads on his quarter, its tails on both sides," Shaggy says. "Roh, re-he-he-he!" laughs Scooby. A man appears out of nowhere. "I am Mystical Ben," he says. "I was told you folks were afraid of scary things that you should be afraid of. Well, I can fix that." Mystical Ben snaps his finger and Scooby and Shaggy look at him. "Like, c'mon Scoob, we ain't cowards!" Shaggy says. "Rah, we ain't cowards!" agrees Scooby. The two storm into the building. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching the store. They see a mad woman. "Sello Honey, mean I hello sunny, I mean sunny hello, no it is I mean hello sunny!" exclaims the woman. "I'm Professor Rosseforp, what's that smell? It smells like balloons? Where is that smell froming come, I mean coming from?"' The woman walks off. "Bell of saloons, no it is smell of balloons." Suddenly, a life-sized army tank balloon appears. "Leave at once!" yells the balloon. Scooby and Shaggy storm in. "Like, you know what?" asks Shaggy. "What is it?" asks the tank. "You reave rat ronce!" cries Scooby. "Ha!" laughs the tank. "Like, you asked for it bro," Shaggy says. Shaggy starts punching the tank. Scooby takes out a whip and starts whipping the balloon. "Alert, retreat!" cries the tank balloon. It vanishes. "Hmm... I think we need to go ask the mad professor some questions," Velma says. "Like, I think Scoob and I need to go beat up the monster," Shaggy laughs. "Reah," Scooby agrees. The two walk off. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for the mad professor. "If I'm correct, the mad professor should be the culprit," Velma says. Fred puts some soap on the floor. "Hide," he says. The three hide. Scooby, Shaggy, and the tank come running up. They slip on the soap. Fred, Daphne, and Velma come out of hiding. The tank falls to the floor along with Shaggy and Scooby. Shaggy and Scooby's heads fall off, revealing them to be robots. Fred pops the tank balloon. "It's Ben!" cries Scooby and Shaggy. They walk over to the rest of the gang. "We were captured and replaced with those robots!" "I wanted to scare the professor away because she's mad, and I would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for you meddling kids!" yells Ben. The police come and take him away. Scooby grabs a balloon and starts floating into the air. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Tank Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville Balloons Notes/trivia *Jesse Bob Harper, Pacman, and Dee Bradley Baker are all balloons on display. They were all guest stars in the series before the previous series, Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery. Quotes :"Like, thanks a lot!" - Shaggy Rogers Home Media *